


Qui Prendra Ma Place?

by VisualStain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark-ish, Not much to say, Short & Sweet, Songfic, definitely a lot shorter than i thought, definitely strange, french is in it, sort of disappointed, well umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am omnipresent, inescapable, and follow all by drifting through the winds of the universe. I latch onto every being until they all stop ticking. Until they all become another abandoned, broken clock."</p>
<p>"Après tout, je suis la reine de la mort.<br/>Et qui prendra ma place?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui Prendra Ma Place?

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! First fic up here! Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. I spend maybe around 4 hours writing and then editing this with my friend emeraldkitsune, and although it's really short, we're proud of it. The story is based off the song Qui Prendra Ma Place by Marie-Mai, who is great by the way. Well, I won't keep you much longer, go on and read.

Mais, qui prendra ma place?

\-----------------------------------------

 

My role is an uncertain one—one that is ensnared by time, yet is chanced by the winds. Once those in my role have lived, we are erased, our tracks and names destroyed, lost, and alone in the black hole of fate. Despite this, many before me have found fame and even infamy, destined to be remembered and whispered by people for all of eternity. My fate will be to fall, the gears of my livelihood will cease to turn, and the blood that has stained my entire being will follow me.

 

Mais, quand je suis parti, qui prendra ma place?

\-----------------------------------------

 

I sighed and leaned back on my glass-encased throne. The sharp edges pricked my fingers as I ran my hands across the rests. I looked upwards to the mirror-esque ceiling and back towards myself. My sharp crown sat upon my head and my blood-red corset, laced with black, and matching skirt easily hid the stains from the past. My left eye, the color of steel, clashed with the dark blue gears and purple rose inside my right. The black liquid that oozed forth from that eye and stained both my garments and my delicate pale skin. My flaxen hair spread out around me, sticking to the back of my glass throne. I tapped my dark red nails against the jagged armrests, cutting my skin open some more.

Another clock stopped somewhere within my dark crystallized palace. I closed my eyes and listened to the screams that always accompanied the new silence. Flashes of corpses and blood passed and faded through my vision as the screaming eventually faded. The silence was put at bay by the ticking of the other clocks from within the depths of my abode.

I smirked as my dark red nails grew a little bit darker and began to drip. I knew that soon, they’ll be pitch black, and I’ll fall alone into the black hole that awaited my soul and would bring about the end of my psyche. I will gladly descend into the madness that awaited me.

I cannot truly pass on. I have been in my role since the beginning of time. I have been remolded and reshaped as much as time itself dictated. I am omnipresent, inescapable, and follow all by drifting through the winds of the universe. I latch onto every being until they all stop ticking. Until they all become another abandoned, broken clock. They all believed that destinies were uncertain, shaped by their own design. But believe me, everyone’s destinies were already set in stone, or rather inside the clocks.

Yes, to many, mine is an undesirable role. But I still adore it nonetheless.

 

Après tout, je suis la reine de la mort.

 

Et qui prendra ma place?


End file.
